KORPS has Risen
by Harry in the Hunger Games
Summary: It's been a year since the team stopped the Mastermind but is the war really over? One week after MI9 released a prisoner kidnaps have been occurring. It's the teams job to apprehend the kidnapper, but at the same time learn the truth about who the Mastermind really was and what the link between him and the kidnappings is. Full summary on my profile. Rated T for language and abuse.
1. Chapter 1: Guilt

**HIYO**

**So here is the sequel to KORPS will rise again I hope you like it, just like the last one it has a few teething problems but I have a clear plot to work towards so this one will probably get moving a lot quicker. I'm opening with some Blaisy just get you into he feel of things.**

**Anyways here is Chapter one I hope you like it.**

**So please R&R it means a lot to me- Hannah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything from MIHigh, I just own the plot. Please don't kill me.**

Blane awoke to a clatter from the next room. A wave of paranoia hit him as the clattering continued. He looked at the clock his bedside table: 2:35, there was another clatter and the sound of the cabinet door opening. Blane sat up and saw a dark figure moving across the living room.

"Daisy" Blane whispered to the dark. "Daisy there's someone in-" Blane trailed off in mid sentence once he realized that Daisy was not curled up in the sheets next to him.

"Not again" Blane sighed throwing the covers off the bed and tiptoeing into the next room.

He looked across to the cabinet and, just as he had expected, saw Daisy pick up a photograph and after looking at it for a while, set it back down. Blane walked up behind Daisy and put his hand over her's whilst she studied a picture of all ten of the agents.

On the far left was a tall and lanky man with curly blonde hair: Oscar, stood next to him was a women with chocolate skin and dark hair that was tied back in a high pony tail next to her was another women who also had dark skin and black hair but her hair fell at her shoulders in neat curls: Carrie and Rose. To the right of Rose was Blane who had his arms around Daisy's waist. Next to Dasiy was Aniesha who had her dark hair loose so that it fell like Rose's in neat curls just past her shoulders. Aneisha had her elbow lent on Tom's shoulder who was sporting a goofy grin. Next to Tom was Keri, Dan and Zoe. Zoe and Keri were both kissing Dan's cheek whilst he shrugged with his hands buried in his pockets. His bright blonde hair a comical contrast between the fiery auburn of the sister's.

"Daisy, you can't blame yourself for what happened" Blane whispered running his thumbs gently over Daisy's looking at the picture too.

"But it was my fault, Blane, and you know it" Blane placed a kiss on Daisy's shoulder.

"No I don't, because it wasn't" Blane said with his lips still hovering over her shoulder.

"Blane" Daisy sighed with tears beginning to fall from her eyes. Blane took the picture from her shaking hands and put it back into the cabinet. He swept Daisy off her feet in one smooth motion and carried her back to bed, Daisy rested her head on Blane's shoulder and curled up next to him embracing the warmth he offered.

"How long do you think it will be before I mess up again and put their lives in danger?" Daisy asked. Blane sat up and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Daisy, listen to me. You are never going to put their lives in danger okay? What happened wasn't your fault okay? It was an accident. In this line of work people do get hurt, but he's going to be okay" Blane waited for a reaction off Daisy; she just stared at him blankly. She had been feeling guilty about her last mission where one of her team mates, Jim, had been seriously injured in an explosion. Blane knew it wasn't her fault but she wouldn't listen to him.

"What if it had been you, and you had come that close to death, huh?" Daisy shot back at him.

"Daisy I have come that close to death, remember when the Crime Minister almost killed me and Tom? Look, I lived, I'm here, I'm okay" Blane grabbed Daisy's hands and put them on his face displaying that he was okay. "Look, I know you're feeling guilty about what happened to Jim but there's nothing you can do about that, we just have to move on" Blane heard something vibrating on his bedside table.

"Look, see, they want us for something" Blane said handing Daisy her pencil communicator and putting his own to his ear.

"Officer Whittaker"

"Miller"

"Stewart"

"Cole"

"Gupta"

"Summers"

"Tupper"

"Jones"

"Morgan"

"Zoe"

"No waaaay" Tom shouted.

"Yes way, Tom" The familiar voice of Stella. "We know it's late but you are required at the Saint Hope's HQ ASAP" Stella sounded quite excited.

"I'm sorry Stella did you just Saint Hope's?" Rose asked.

"Yes, Rose your old base we believe that there is some information there on the enemy of this mission" Lenny informed the team.

"Meet us there" Frank said ending the call.

"Ugh" Daisy moaned putting her head back on the pillow. Blane looked at her for a few seconds before pinching the sides of her stomach.

"Aaagh! Blane" She laughed and pushed Blane's hands away.

"Come on, we aren't getting any younger" Blane said pulling her off of the bed.

The ten agents stood on the courtyard of St Hope's high school.

"What happened to this place?" Oscar asked as they looked at the dilapidated building that was half of the agents old high school.

"Well presumably with the school no longer under MI9's protection, the government just shut it down, like it does with all other schools that produced all under average achievers" Rose suggested.

"Yeah like Blane" Daisy laughed, the other nine agent's let out their laugher whilst trying to remain quiet.

"Remember that time you got a D and you were chuffed?" Daisy laughed she was quickly silenced by the stern look on Blane's face.

"Morning agents" The team turned around to see Lenny, Frank and Stella walking across the courtyard from the entrance to the school.

"How long has it been like this?" Daisy asked Lenny.

"It closed down two years after Carrie, Oscar and Rose were moved on from junior agents" Frank said.

"Told you" Rose shrugged looking quite smug.

"Does the base here even work?" Keri asked looking at the crumbling facade of one of the classrooms.

"Yes, come on let's get to it" Stella clapped her hands and walked towards the back entrance of the school.

"We'll have to make three trips" Zoe pointed out once Daisy opened HQ and she saw the size of the cupboard. The lift was originally made to hold a maximum of four people, but the thirteen agents split themselves into three groups. Two groups of four and one five.

"Your thumb prints won't be recognized by this HQ" Lenny said to Tom, Aneisha, Dan, Keri and Zoe.

"Alright then" Dand sighed.

Stella, Lenny, Frank and Rose went down first, Then Carrie, Oscar, Dan, Zoe and Keri and finally Tom, Aneisha, Blane and Daisy. Once all the agents were in the HQ Frank began to inform them of their mission.

"Your mission is to locate and apprehend Nesrisah Roskip" Frank turned a picture of him onto the screen. He was broad shouldered and had short, black curly hair, the stubble that ran along his jaw and up the middle of his top lip was thicker than the thin facial hair on the bottom of his cheeks. His eyes were a dark grey colour under his bushy eyebrows.

"Isn't he that guy that MI9 released last month?" Aneisha asked.

"Yes, we were keeping our eye one him, but then he disappeared after a week of release, since then a lot of kidnappings have taken place" Lenny said.

"How do you know it's him who's taken them" Zoe asked.

"Because at each crime scene we found this this" Stella said pressing a button on the controller revealing a note that read "I is left alone"

"What's that got to do with Roskip?" Dan asked.

Lenny picked up one of the boxes that was littered around he room and pulled out 10 pieces of paper.

"These were fond in Roskip's room after he was released" Frank handed each of the agents a piece of paper.

"Makes sense" Oscars laughed as he looked at his paper. Every inch of paper had been covered in the words "I is left alone" over and over again.

"What does it mean? Carrie asked.

"We don't actually know. He was arrested by MI9 15 ago for using the British public for his foreign eugenics program that he never completed and was never found, at every kidnapping sight we found those four words either spray painted on the walls or written on paper. When we eventually found him all he said was "I is left alone" over and over again" Stella sighed.

"We assumed that it was a request for him to have his own cell because his English is very poor, we were planning on putting him in solitary confinement anyway as he wasn't safe to be put with another inmate"

"So you want us to locate a person that MI9 over a week ago meaning they could be anywhere in the world by now" Blane asked.

"When you say it like that it sounds impossible" Lenny sighed.

"But it's not really it's just..." Frank trailed off.

"Really really hard!" Daisy sighed putting her forehead on Blane's arm.

"Well yes..." Stella said under her breath.

"Great I love a challenge" Tom said sarcastically.

"This" Lenny said gesturing to the boxes around the room. "Is everything we found in Roskip's room"

"You might find a lead" Stella said entering the lift with Lenny and Frank.

"Good luck agents" Frank said as the doors closed.

"Right then" Tom said rubbing his palms together. "Time to get started on mission Impossible"...

**So yeah I hope you liked that chapter sorry if you didn't.**

**Next chapter coming soon.**

**Please R&R**

**Thanks**

**ily**


	2. Chapter 2: I is Left Alone

**Hello!**

**So I'm back at school which sucks and I've already began to procrastinate with my homework. Ah never mind.**

**I would have updated sooner but I discovered the windows movie maker on my laptop and it's addictive, so I've been on that all weekend :/**

**So here is chapter 2 hope you enjoy it. **

**Please R&R it means a lot to me- Hannah.**

**PLEASE READ**

**So I'm giving you guys the chance to chose who will end up with Oscar. Rose or Carrie those are your options. Let me know in a review/PM thanks.**

Chapter 2

The team spent the next several hours looking through all the boxes of papers.

"Did he not get bored of writing this?" Keri moaned slamming a thick wad of papers that Dan picked up and flicked through, every sheet had the same phrase written on it.

""I is left alone" Don't you think it could represent something else besides his request to be alone?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, but what?" Aneisha shouted from behind a tower of boxes, she accidentally knocked a box over sending the contents flying across the floor.

"Nice one Neesh" Tom sighed.

"Wait a minute" Carrie said she picked up a piece of paper that was different to the rest. "Look at this" She showed the rest of the group.

The phrase "I is left alone" was written in a pattern that made a face on the page.

"And this" Daisy said picking up another page that were alike to the one Carrie found.

"Looks like... some kind of building" Daisy handed the pages to Tom.

"And that one must be a self portrait" Blane said pointing the cluster of the phrase that made out Roskip's facial hair.

"Wait" Rose got to her feet and pulled a device out from under the computer desk. "Give me the paper" She instructed to Tom who past them over obediently.

Rose put the paper inside the device and waited.

"What is th-" Dan began.

"Shh" Rose cut him off.

After a few minutes there was a satisfying beep from the contraption and three different pictures popped up onto one of the computer monitors.

"It's Roskip, and some kind of cafe by the looks of it" Rose said pointing at the screen. The device had turned the drawings into pictures.

Tom sat at the computer next to her.

"It says here that that the cafe closed down fifteen years ago" Tom said reading the information.

"But business was kick-started once again last week" Oscar said.

"You don't suppose its..." Daisy trailed off in mid-sentence.

"Where he's holding his eugenics program?" Keri finished.

"It's too much of a coincidence" Rose concluded.

"Right let's go then" Aneisha said running into the lift.

Once the team reached the cafe they found it deserted. The walls were stained and there was something dripping from the corner of the damp ridden ceiling.

"Hey, I'll book this place for your next birthday" Blane said to Daisy. She rolled her eyes at him whilst trying to conceal her smile. "When I was looking for the president in a Harry's Cafe there was an ornament that opened a trap door, so look for anything like that" Blane instructed the team.

After a few fruitless minutes of searching for a trigger the team collapsed into one of the booths. Blane was still poking around behind the counter.

"Blane just sit down there's nothing-" Oscar began before a deafening crack rang through the cafe and Blane plummeted out of sight with a scream.

"BLANE" Daisy shouted running behind the counter and leaning over the hole that Blane had fell through.

"SHIT" Someone shouted from the hole. "Shit shit shit shit shit" It was Blane.

"Blane are you okay?" Dan asked leaning over the hole too. Blane was sprawled on the floor, he had fallen at least 12ft and landed on a hard surface.

"Oh I'm having the time of my life" He shouted back voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Are you hurt?" Daisy asked voice faltering.

"I'm-I'm okay" Blane shouted back, he sounded slightly reluctant to answer.

"Oh" Daisy sighed with relief standing up.

"Blane just don't move we're coming down" Tom shouted.

"Right, Osc, Dan and Keri we're going to find a way down" Tom instructed.

"Okay, you five stay up here and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" Dan said to the remainder of the team.

"This is Blane we're talking about, I think that's going to be impossible" Daisy laughed.

"Right let's go" Dan said.

"He's lying" Oscar said one he, Tom, Dan and Keri got away from the others earshot, particularly Daisy's.

"Who's lying?" Keri asked.

"Blane" Tom said simply, he had sensed the strain in Blane's voice.

"About what?" Keri still looked confused.

"About being fine, Keri" Dan sighed. "Think about it, he fell at least 12ft and he sounded reluctant to answer when Daisy asked him if he was okay" Dan said.

"Oh" Keri walked through the middle of the men and Dan immediately regretted his words. Since she heard what Blane had said about her the year before about loving her like a sister, Keri and he became so close that they may as well have been long lost siblings.

The corridor they found themselves walking down was in the same condition as the cafe had been.

"Jesus this really is disgusting" Oscar wrinkled his nose at the musty smell of the damp walls.

A scream erupted from the end of the corridor, reverberating of the walls.

"DAISY" Blane screamed again at the top of his lungs. The looked at each other with wide eyes and ran toward the sound of Blane's shouting.

"ZOE! CARRIE! ANEISHA! ROSE"

"Zoe" Dan stopped in his tracks.

"Dan no we don't have time" Keri grabbed his arm and dragged him along the corridor.

"Daisy! Please answer me!" Blane shouted as the team burst through the door.

"Blane what's going on?" Dan asked running toward him.

"I-I don't know" Blane had tears streaming down his cheeks "She-she was talking to me but then it was like, I don't know like some had dragged her away and then there was screaming and- and- I don't know non of them are answering" Blane was staring up at the hole in the ceiling.

It then dawned upon Tom how far Blane had fallen. Wherever Blane had landed he would have been injured.

"Blane are you hurt?" Tom asked his voice stern.

"No no I'm fine" Blane said not moving his gaze from the eerily silent room above them.

"Blane" Tom knelt at his side and grabbed his leg very tightly. Blane winced. "I'll ask you again, are you hurt" Tom tightened his grip on Blane's leg and Blane cried out in pain.

"Okay, okay" He shouted pleading Tom to let go. "I landed on my knee and hit my head" Tom let go of his leg.

"That was easy" Tom said in a cocky tone.

"Come one" Oscar helped Blane to his feet. He and Dan took an arm each and help Blane limp back the way they came.

"You are an idiot" Keri said shaking her head as they shuffled along the corridor.

"You two go ahead" Oscar sent his free arm the way they came.

When the trio caught up with Keri and Tom they found them standing mouths agape at the scene before them.

The cafe was empty. The five girls communicators lay scattered across the floor. One of the tables lay overturned and spray painted on the wall was the words "I is left alone".

"No" Blane cried pushing off of Dan and Oscar and limping toward the communicators that lay scattered across the floor. He collapsed on his way and landed on his knee again, he didn't even flinch. Keri turned into Dan's chest and began to cry, Dan wrapped his arms around her. Tom dropped to his knees eventually and starred at the empty room eyes growing wetter by the minuet, a single tear ran down his cheek.

The room was silent except for the sound of the damp still dripping from the ceiling in the corner of the room.

**Well then, that's that.**

**So then I can't really say anything about that...sorry I guess... I mean it did say in the summary that half the team is kidnapped so...**

**Anyho next chapter will be up soon (Hopefully)**

**Please R&R and remember to include you thoughts on Oscar :)**

**Thanks**

**ily**


	3. Chapter 3: DNA

**Hai guys!**

**I'm back with more, little Frella in this I s'pose I hope you like Frella I may put it in a little more or whatever I haven't thought that far ahead.**

**So here is Chapter three I hope you enjoy it.**

**Please R&R it means the world to me- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything from MIHigh, I just own the plot. Please don't kill me.**

Chapter 3

"No" Blane pulled himself off of the floor and began to limp around the Cafe looking for any traces of the missing girls. "No, you bring them back!" He screamed to the empty room.

"Blane" Oscar put a hand on his shoulder that he shrugged off.

"No she has to be here" Blane tried looking behind the counter but collapsed under his limp. "She has to be here"

"She's gone, Blane" Tom cried tears now flowing from his eyes.

"But we're gonna find them" Keri said kneeling next to Blane and putting an hand on the bottom of his thigh causing Blane to suck through his teeth.

**The next day...**

Keri walked into Blane's ward and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"I've been in here too many times" Blane moaned. His jeans had been cut up to his thigh and his knee was in a splint. "Does this mean I have to wear shorts for the next month?" Blane moaned leaning back onto the pillows of the bed.

"Well on that subject I brought these" Keri threw a pair of black shorts at him.

"Ugh" he moaned in displeasure shuffling off the bed and walking into the bathroom. Keri's phone vibrated in her pocket; she was receiving a call from Dan.

"Hey" Keri answered.

"Hey, you hows Blane holding up?" Dan asked.

"He's okay, fracture patella or something, they've put a splint on they said he can go" Keri told Dan.

"I didn't mean in that context" Dan's voice was expressionless. Keri sighed.

"Not very good" She lowered her voice "I think it dawned on him what happened on the way here, he just kind of burst into tears"

"Well you two meet us at HQ there's some news that he'll want to here"

"Okay see you there" Keri ended her call just as Blane walked out of the door. The splint was now partially hidden underneath his shorts that fell at his knees.

"I feel like a five year old" Blane moaned. Keri rolled her eyes and picked up his crutches.

"Come on Blane" She put on a voice you would use when talking to a child throwing his crutches at him. "Dan said he has some news" Blane put his arms in his crutches and followed her out of the ward.

When they arrived at HQ Blane's mood was improved slightly when he learnt that his spy uniform was still baggy jeans and not a pair of shorts.

"What's the news? Have you found her?" Blane asked hobbling over on his crutches to the table in the center.

"Woa, one step at a time Blane" Dan sighed.

"No, we haven't found them" Tom said gesturing for Blane to sit at the chair next to him. "But we have worked out that it's definitely Roskip who took them"

"No shit Sherlock" Keri cut in impatiently. Tom ignored her.

"The crime scene is almost identical to the ones that have been occurring since he disappeared off of our radar. The writing on the wall and other things. The way a possession, in this case the communicators, were scattered across the floor, normally it's money or something. The unusual thing about this is the multi-kidnapping. He's never done more than one person at a time"

"And if he did this single handed then he must be good to get past them" Oscar pointed out.

"Was there any other similarities?" Dan asked.

"Yes. There was a struggle at the crime scenes as usual, there was a dint in the counter and one of the tables was overturned plus there was DNA traces of the victim's blood left behind" Tom caught a glance of the horrified look on Blane's face. "Not a lot, just from a little scratch, take a look" Tom gestured to the table on his right. It was littered with evidence form the crime scene.

"Well can't you just use the DNA tracker?" Dan asked.

"That's the thing, we would but it doesn't work" Frank sighed looking at a sample under a microscope.

"Fix it then" Blane snapped.

"No, the device is working fine it's the DNA that isn't working" Frank stood up from the microscope.

"What do you mean?" Stella asked.

"Well you see the way the DNA tracker works is that the DNA will be scanned for what proteins it produces as this is what makes the DNA unique, if a change is made to the complimentary base pairs then the protein that the DNA produces is changed, somehow this DNA doesn't belong to anyone on this planet currently but it came from Daisy's head" Frank gestured for the other's to look.

"So you're saying that someone managed to tamper with the girls DNA and make sure that there was no other traces at all in that room in the time it took us to get to Blane and back, that was about five minuets"

"I know it sounds very far fetched but there's the proof, it has to be tampered DNA because when I put it in the tracker" Frank did as he said. "The only location that it is in is this HQ"

"Well use Keri's DNA" Dan said pulling a strand of hair out of her head and holding it out to Tom.

"OW" Keri moaned pushing him and rubbing her head.

"Keri's DNA is different, an exact copy of the mastermind's whereas all the other clone's were slightly different which is why it didn't work with them" Lenny said to Dan giving him a sympathetic look.

"Thank you Daniel!" Keri huffed. Blane's eyes widened and he shot bolt upright.

"But, Daisy's DNA is all over our flat, on her hair brushes, on her pillow, probably on the sofa, on her clothes, one MY clothes, it'd be everywhere" He said excitedly.

"Same with Zoe" Dan smiled looking at the room for confirmation.

"And Neesh" Tom added.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Stella asked. "GO" The team ran (And limped) over to the lift and squashed inside.

"We're gonna get them back" Oscar smiled before the lift doors closed.

"We're going to get them back" Frank repeated looking at Stella who could no longer contain her excited and threw her arms at his neck and hugged him.

Lenny shook his head and just collapsed into a chair and rubbed his forehead...

**So yeah, now is when stuff really starts to kick off so I hope y'all are getting into this because it really will be going down and people will be yelling "Timber"**

**So next chapter will be coming soon (Hopefully)**

**Please R&R**

**Thanks**

**ily**


	4. Chapter 4: Awake

**Hiya love!**

**So my weekend was pretty eventful. I had to help my Dad clear loft. *disappointed sigh***

**But whatever I got some fic written so yaaaay!**

**So here is chapter 4.**

**Please R&R it means Oh so much to me!- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything from the show, just the plot. Don't kill me I like being alive!**

**Chapter 4**

Blane practically knocked the door off of it's hinges when he and Oscar made it to Blane and Daisy's flat.

"Okay so to get Daisy's DNA you need to find hair" Oscar said, Blane ran into the bedroom and to the dressing table and rummaged through the thousands of hair products that were strewn on top.

"Jesus Christ, I never noticed how much crap she had" Blane laughed. He moved a pair of straiteners out of the way and found Daisy's brush. He could see strands of hair stuck in the teeth.

"Bingo" Blane said passing the brush to Oscar.

"I'll see how the other's are doing" Oscar said putting his communicator to his ear.

"Dan? Yeah, Have you got any yet? Uh-huh, yeah just hair, okay, see you there" Blane looked at him for answers.

"They've got some of Zoe's and Aneisha's DNA" A smile broke out across Blane's face. "We're meeting them at HQ.

Daisy was the first of the girls to awaken. She could feel the floor against her cheek; it was freezing and wet. She looked around the room, her vision impared slightly as she tried to identify the dark shapes around her.

She tried to sit up but felt a shot of searing pain at the back of her head.

"Ugh" She moaned in displeasure before lying down again. She tried to remember what had caused the bump that she was now running her fingers across.

She had been talking to Blane when someone entered the Cafe. She had looked around to see Nesrisah Roskip standing at the door.

"It was nice of you to drop by, but I'm afraid we have just closed" He spoke with a harsh slightly cartoon-like Russian accent. He gave them a menacing grin before someone had span Daisy round and slammed the back of her head into the counter. She remembered seeing blood on her hands from the back of her head and hearing Blane scream her name before slipping out of consciousness.

And now here she was, weak and confused with her unconscious friends scattered across the room. Her mind wandered to anxious thoughts of Blane and where he was right now, even in the dim light she could tell that Blane was not in the room with her.

She rolled over and flinched, her eyes fell to the source of her pain, a gash on her thigh that left a little pool of blood around her upper leg.

"shit" Daisy sighed weakly under her breath as she covered the gash in attempt to stanch the flow of blood.

"Dan? are you there?" Someone mumbled.

"Zoe? Is that you?" Daisy asked the dark shape that was getting closer. Daisy could make out the bright red hair and instantly relaxed.

"Zoe, Dan's not here" Daisy said sympathetically, she could she Zoe's expression harden.

"At least you're safe" Zoe said painting a on a smile. "You're hurt" Zoe's eyes widened when she caught a glimps of Daisy leg through her fingers. Daisy tried to cover the blood that she was lay in, but Zoe was too quick.

"I-I'm fine" Daisy stuttered.

"No, no you aren't" Zoe could see how pale she was, in the dark she seemed to glow.

"I'll be okay, we need to wake the others" Daisy gestured to the three other bodies around her. She crawled over to Rose and shook her slightly whist Zoe woke Aneisha.

"Daisy?" Rose asked her eyes barley open.

"Hey there" Daisy smiled.

"Are you okay? You look ill?" Rose asked.

"I'm fine" Daisy forced a smile. Rose nodded though not at all convinced.

"Carrie" Rose whispered shaking her shoulders.

"Mmmm?" Carrie asked quite relaxed before the memories of what happened came flooding back and her eyes opened wide. "Where are we? How did we get here? How do we get out? Where's Oscar?" She asked sitting up.

"I don't know. Roskip. I don't know. And I don't know" Aneisha sighed gaining her conciousness.

"Well we better think of something" Zoe said. "And fast"

"Okay give me the DNA" Lenny held his hand out. Blane handed him the brush whilst Tom and Dan handed over their DNA samples.

Once Lenny scanned Daisy's DNA the red dot of HQ popped up on the map.

"Okay so that's here" Frank said referring to the red dot. After a short while a second dot appeared on the screen not far from St. Hope's.

"Look it's only about five miles away!" Blane laughed with glee.

"Right let's go" Keri said grabbing Dan's hand.

"Hold your horses a minuet we don't know where we're going" Oscar pointed out.

"We can soon fix that" Tom said sitting down at the computer. He zoomed in and got the address.

"It's somewhere called the Cosy Corner Cafe" Tom laughed.

"He likes his Cafes" Blane snickered.

"Rightyo then, let's go" Dan said walking toward the lift.

"Uh, gadgets" Stella said putting a can of deodorant, a pair of sunglasses and a whiteboard pen on the table in front of her.

"Blane you'll remember those" Lenny said pointing at the deodorant and glasses.

"The glasses are code breakers right?" Blane asked. Lenny nodded.

"And the deodorant used to dissolve an inch of metal but has been recreated to work like the lipstick laser it now cuts through at ten meters" Stella sounded quite pleased.

"And the whiteboard pen is something Rose was working on. It will knock out up to ten any would be attackers in one blast" Frank said smiling.

"We will be in contact all the way" Lenny pointed in the general direction of the computers.

"Good luck agents" Stella said with a confident smile as they walked to the lift.

"Oh and Blane" Frank said throwing him some odd contraption. "That will patch your leg up in no time" Blane looked at the contraption and saw that it was a very simple looking knee brace.

"Trust me" Lenny nodded as the lift doors closed upon seeing the unenthusiastic look on Blane's face.

"Not long now" Oscar said clapping them him on the back.

"Not long till we get them back"...

**Or is it? *evil laugh***

**You shall have to wait till the next update to discover what happens next.**

**Next chapter coming soon.**

**Please R&R**

**Thanks**

**ily**


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

**Hiyo!**

**So I just want to clarify a few things.**

**Sorry I just messed everything up so this update had to come ASAP!**

**The first four chapters of this story are set three weeks before the main events that start in this chapter; therefore meaning that the girls have been missing for three weeks now in the story so just read on and it all falls into place.**

**This is chapter 5 I hope you enjoy it sorry if you don't I really do try my best.**

**Please R&R it means a lot to moi!- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own owt, except for- ugh. You know by now!**

Chapter 5

**3 Weeks later...**

Once the girls were awake they were up straight away and looking around the room for a way to escape. So far their efforts had proven fruitless. Carrie sat down after a few minuets.

"We're just wasting our energy guys" She sighed.

"So what are we supposed to do? Just sit here whilst he dissects us?" Daisy asked outraged.

"There has to be a way" Rose said tone calmer than Daisy's.

"There's always a way" Zoe said enthusiastically.

"Always the optimist, Zoe" Aneisha laughed.

"So you're just going to give up?!" Zoe's tone changed dramatically.

"Well, yeah" Aneisha said simply sitting next to Carrie on the floor.

"Well, I'm not" Daisy said firmly. "Blane wouldn't"

"Neither would Dan" Zoe added.

"Or Tom" Rose said making Aneisha look up at the three women that stood before her.

"Or Oscar" Daisy crouched in front of Carrie. "I've seen the way he looks at you, he means more to you than a friend, so don't give up, for his sake" Daisy reached out hand for Carrie, she looked at Daisy for a few seconds before grabbing her wrist and letting Daisy pull her up. "Wouldn't hurt to give him a head start would it?" Carrie gave her a warm smile.

"Is it really that obvious?" Carrie asked shyly referring to Daisy's comment about Oscar. There was a chorus of emphasized "No"s accompanied by small coughs.

"And what about you?" Rose asked Aneisha.

"Fancy giving Tom a head start?" Zoe said giving Aneisha a grin.

"Let's get started then" Aneisha sighed pulling herself up.

When the boys reached the place they were tracing all the girls DNA back to.

"The Cafe" Keri laughed. "that's a very created name"

Tom rolled his eyes so hard they almost fell out of his head.

"Anyways, so here we are" Tom sighed. "So who's up for helping me save the woman I love?"

"I sure as hell am" Blane said stepping forward.

"Right then" Tom held the spypod up and scanned the Cafe for hidden entrances.

"I guess we just have go in head first" He sighed.

"Right Me, Tom and Blane will go in as a group of friends". Oscar said walking into a side street. "Dan, you and Keri act as a couple" Oscar instructed. Dan gave him a cold glare "It's the safest cover" Oscar said sympathetically.

"Blane your name is Mike. Tom; Graham. I'm Fred. Dan you're James and Keri; Jess. You two will come in a few minutes after and don't sit near us, but not to far away that it's obvious.

His four team members looked at him stunned.

"What can I say deep cover is my thing" Oscar shrugged walking in with Tom and Blane.

"What d'you want?" Oscar asked his voice disguised as a common east ender.

"Get us a cappuccino, Fred" Tom said voiced disguised the same as Oscars.

"Mike?" Oscar asked.

"Same, mate" Blane replied with a nod, voice the same as his friends. Oscar gave a little cough and stretched his hand out. Blane rolled his eyes and pulled a ten pound note out of his pocket and placed hin in Oscar's hand.

Tom sat at a table at the middle of the room. Blane could tell that Tom had picked it very closely. It was so that when all three of them sat at the table they would have eyes on all corners of the room.

Just as Oscar sat at the table Dan and Keri walked in hand and hand. Tom caught a glimpse of three gossiping women in the corner looking admirably at Dan and Keri with an expression that said "Awww".

"Two lattes please" Dan said putting a tenner on the top of the counter. The worker placed the lattes on top.

"Keep the change, love" Dan said with a wink. The worker blushed slightly fixed her hair putting the cash in the register.

Dan and Keri took a window booth. Dan pulled Keri's chair out for her then sat opposite her. Blane couldn't tell what they were saying but knew that they were playing the whole couple act very well as every now and again Dan stopped the conversation to move Keri's hair out of her eyes or stir her latte. It made Blane ache with his longing for Daisy, to hold her again. It had been three weeks since she was taken, the hospital had insisted upon Blane staying in the hospital for a small physio session that took the amount of time he was in there. In that time Dan, Tom, Oscar and Keri had chased down red herrings that Roskip had planted all over the country. This was the first field mission that Blane had been on since his injury.

"I think we're close" Oscar said under his breath.

"Me too" Tom said looking at the spypod under the table. "The DNA tracker has identified five bodies in the basement of the building"

"So they're here?" Blane asked.

"Well this is the only time The DNA tracker has been able to identify a body, so, yes they are here in this building" Tom put the spypod away and relaxed on his chair, a happy smile on his lips.

"We are going to get them back"

"It's been long enough" Oscar sighed rubbing his eyes

"So what's the plan?" Dan asked.

"We're going to wait until dark then sneak in through the back entrance of the cafe" Tom showed the team the map the spypod had formed whilst inside the cafe. "Oscar, Blane that's your call. Dan, Keri you two take the main entrance and be the distraction to get Oscar and Blane inside".  
>"Okay, what are you going to do?" Keri asked Tom.<p>

"I'm going with Blane and Oscar, I can do any necessary hacking they may find along the way" Tom told them, they nodded. "Oh Blane that knee brace that Lenny gave you, do you still have it?"

"Yeah, here" Blane handed Tom the flimsy looking contraption.

"Yes, this is a new gadget from MI9, it's a way of reducing pain and increasing mobility in field agents" Tom said turning the brace over in his hands. "Here" Tom took the splint off Blane's leg and placed the brace over the bandage underneath.

"This will hurt" Tom said quickly pressing the button on the brace.

"What?!" Blane demanded before crying out in pain as the brace tightened on his knee, there was a spine chilling crack and pop. "Shit, shit, shit, shit" Blane screamed through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry" Tom said sympathetically.

"It's fine, it- it doesn't hurt anymore, actually it feels great" Blane said happily running up to a wall and doing a back flip off it to display his miraculously fixed knee.  
>"Yeah, that's what's supposed to happen" Tom said sarcastically. "Anyway come on" Tom ushered Blane and Oscar along the alleyway that led to the back entrance. "Good luck lads... and Keri!"...<p>

**So Yah, now is when everything kicks off and you should be excited because when the idea formed in my brain I almost had a heart attack.**

**Please R&R... because I love you all so much and you give me life... like... for reals... I wuv everyone of you! Wuv you lots!**

**Thanks**

**ily**


	6. Chapter 6: Bay 19

**Hai hai hai!**

**Chapter 6 here for ya'll. Well School sucks as usual and- Does anyone even read this?! Probably not whatever *shrug***

**Please R&R it means a lot to me- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: No i don't own any characters yes I own the plot.**

Chapter 6

Tom, Oscar and Blane picked the lock on the back entrance and slipped inside. The worker was stood at the sink washing the dishes, she had a pair of head phones on and was singing under her breath.

"Maybe we found love right where we are" Blane made out as he Tom and Oscar slipped behind the worker.

"Daisy loves that song"

"Neesh loves that song"

Tom and Blane looked at each other and sniggered.

Dan and Keri joined them a few seconds later.

"Right come on" On Oscar said walking down the corridor. "We have to find Carrie and the girls"

Blane couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, CARRIE and the girls" Blane laughed putting emphasis on her name. Oscar looked at him puzzled.

"Good afternoon my lovely ladies, you know the drill by now" Nesrisah laughed waltzing into the room where the girls were being held.

"So, which one of you would like to tell me all about MI9?" He said with a provocative smile.

"You already know the base location, what more could you want?" Zoe asked.

"Just to know some general things about it, when you are a prisoner inside, you don't learn much" He shrugged.

"Evidently you didn't learn that MI9 is stronger than you thought" Aneisha hissed.

"Actually I learned that MI9 is weaker than I ever thought it was"

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Well, all those years I practically... spelt it out for them, and hid the clue in plain sight, it is not my fault that your organisation was too blind to see it" He laughed as the usual gang of men entered the room to take the daily blood samples from the girls.

"I'll leave you on that light note" He smiled leaving the room with the men and five test tubes full of blood from each of the girls.

Just as Tom had expected, the Cafe was more than what it seemed. Once they got past the kitchen at the back there was stairs that led down out of sight. The team followed the stairs until they must have been at least half a mile underground. There was two possible ways they could go.

"Dan, Keri, you go with Tom, we'll cover this side" Oscar said beginning to walk left down the corridor followed by Blane.

"They're in bay 19" Tom shouted to Oscar who gave him a thumbs up without looking back.

"Okay so the sooner we find bay 19 the sooner we find Carrie" Blane quirked an eyebrow at Oscar's comment.

"And the others of course" He added quickly.

"Oscar, stop trying to hide it, we've all seen the way you look at her" Blane blurted out.

"What?" Oscar asked.

"The way you look at Carrie is the way Dan looks at Zoe, the way Tom looks at Aneisha, The way I look at Daisy: the way you look at someone you love. We know, and you do too" Blane answered, Oscar's hard expression softened.

"Wow, Daisy really has you trained up doesn't she?" Oscar laughed. Blane shrugged. "After my mum passed on Carrie was a shoulder to cry on for me, and I am grateful to her for that" Oscar said continuing down the corridor. "I guess I always felt something for her I just..." Oscar trailed of.

"just never noticed what you had till it was gone" Blane smiled knowing exactly what Oscar meant. He had never realised how much he had loved Daisy until he had lost her. He clapped Oscar on the back and overtook him on the corridor.

"Blane" Oscar shouted causing him to stop. "Thanks" Oscar smiled offering Blane a hand. Blane rolled his eyes and pulled Oscar into a one armed man hug than Oscar returned.

"So, you pulled off the couple look quite well" Tom said with a cheeky smirk. Dan rolled his eyes.

"So where do we go?" He asked the still grinning Tom.

"Um this way" Tom said looking down at the spypod, regaining his composure, then taking a left.

"Aww" Keri moaned as they turned the corner and walked straight into a gang of people dressed in red and black uniforms.

"KORPS?!" Tom asked confused.

"Oscar, Blane get here quick, we need back up" Keri said putting her communicator to her ear.

"On our way" Oscar said ending the call. "Blane you go after the girls" Oscar said handing Blane the deodorant.

"What? But they need back up" Blane argued.

"Listen to me Blane, Roskip was working on some weird Eugenics program, if he has been using the girls to continue that program then every minuet we waste not finding them is another closer to losing then for good" Oscar said sternly with a serious look on his face.

"Well then you take this" Blane handed Oscar the whiteboard pen and ran down the corridor.

Once Oscar reached the fight he saw that Tom, Dan and Keri were heavily outnumbered. There must have been at least 40 KORPS agents swarmed in the corridor. Oscar ran toward the battle and knocked out a huge chunk of the agents with the pen.

"Nice of you to join us" Tom laughed.

"I always do" Oscar said straight away engaging himself in a furious hand to hand battle with another KORPS agent.

Blane was in somekind of Prison. He was looking inside every room that he fired off with the deodorant. He kept trying Tom's communicator to ask if he was anywhere near the girls, something told him he was. He had tried calling out but that had only attracted the odd agent that was patrolling the corridors.

Blane was about to give up on his method when he heard a clatter from the room at the end of the corridor. The room was different to the others. The door was a heavy metal one contrary to the thin metal of the others and was protected with a pin. Blane walked toward it and saw written on the door was "Bay 19". Blane's heart did a little back flip; he had found them. He placed the sunglasses on, there were dark specs over the buttons: 1,3,4,6 and 8. Blane pressed the buttons in ascending order and pressed enter. A panel slid out of the wall revealing a large blue button. He reached out to press it...

Oscar thrust his hand into the collar bone of the final agent before running toward Tom.

"Is he near them?" Oscar asked.

Tom took out the spypod and scanned the surrounding area for Blane.

"Yes, look bay 19, that blue dot his him, and the red one's are the girls, he's right on top of them"...

Stella and Frank sat twiddling their thumbs in HQ.

"Look" Lenny shouted with glee that caused the pair to jump as it was a harsh break to the tense silence, so much so that Frank toppled off of his chair. Stella rushed over and pulled him up.

"Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine thanks, what's the commotion about?" Frank asked.

"It's Blane" Lenny said looking at the screen he had had been studying for the past two hours. "He's found the girls"

"Really?!" Frank asked running over to the screen a grin spreading across his face.

"Thank God their safe!" Stella sighed.

"Don't speak too soon" Lenny sighed zooming out of the map causing a horrified look to spread across Frank and Stella's faces...

**He he he he heee he!**

**I love cliffy endings *Evil grin***

**Next chapter coming soon.**

**Please R&R**

**Thanks **

**ily**


	7. Chapter 7: Reunion

**WHABOOM I'M BACK HONEY BOO!**

**I bet you all missed me *Wink***

**This is the chapter where the Timber goes down (If you understand that reference then I love you!)**

**So I hope you all enjoy it because i gotta say it's pretty damn good.**

**Well I'll just let you get on with it.**

**Please R&R It makes me smile- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I din't own any characters or anything from MIHigh, I just own the plot. Please don't kill me!**

Chapter 7

"We have to warn them" Stella said putting a headset on and sitting at a computer. Frank did the same.

"Oscar, we have something you need to know"

"We're sending the map to the spypod" Frank told them. A few seconds later a map of the underground of the Cafe. The team could see the red dots of the girls and the blue dot of Blane but in one room was a green dot.

"What is that?" Dan asked referring to the green dot.

"That, Dan, is a brand new specimen, created in the last hour. It is what Roskip was trying to make all those years ago"...

Blane slammed his hand onto the blue button and the heavy metal door released.

He looked into the room and saw the girls stood in the middle of the room.

"Guys, I found them" He said into his communicator.

"Blane wait there's something you don't know!" Dan started to say.

"I've got to go, meet me there". Blane put his communicator away and stepped into the room.

"Blane? Blane! No! If you take the girls out of that room you're putting everyone in danger! Blane?!" Keri screamed into her communicator.

"He's gone" Oscar said.

"We have to get to bay 19" Tom sighed.

"You have to make sure Blane doesn't move the girls!" Lenny shouted furiously.

"Working on it!" Keri hissed impatiently running toward where Blane was.

"We already told you! you're getting nothing from us!" Carrie spat.

"I'm just the delivery boy" Blane shrugged stepping into the light. "Which one of you lovely ladies ordered a way out of here?"

Daisy whirled around and saw Blane stood there in his scruffy jeans and hoodie, his hair was ruffled the same as it always had been, but he looked so surreal where he was stood. His goofy grin looked even happier than it had the last time she had seen him over a month ago. Without warning her slow footsteps toward him turned into a run as she leaped into his outstretched arms wrapping her legs around his body. She buried her head in his shoulder and began to sob as she inhaled the smell of his aftershave.

Blane hugged Daisy as if it had been decades since he had seen her (it had felt like long to him). When he eventually put her down he stared into her eyes for a few seconds watching the tears fall from her wet eyes, before leaning down and kissing her gently, a kiss that said all the things that couldn't be put into words. This kiss said "I missed you" "I love you" and "I'm never letting you go again" all rolled into one simple action. It was as if he was kissing her for the first time. She put her hands on the back of his neck and he placed his on her waist. When their lips parted she put her head onto his chest and hugged him once again, he placed a tender kiss onto her neck and hugged her back.

"STOP!" Dan shouted running into the room with his hands raised. The others followed him inside closing the door behind them shutting the team inside.

"Dan" Zoe said happily.

"Zoe" Dan cried. They stood looking at each other for a few seconds before they ran across the room and Zoe collapsed into Dan's arms. He picked her up and spun her around as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I thought I'd lost you again" She cried voice muffled from being buried in his shoulder.

"Never again" Dan sighed pulling away and kissing her as if his life depended on it.

"You took your time wiseguy" Aneisha laughed walking up to Tom and putting her arms around his neck and hugging him so tightly he thought his neck would break.

"Oh God, I love you so much" He sighed hugging her back just as tight.

Carrie and Oscar made eye contact. Oscar gave her a smile and pointed at her whilst they both began to walk toward each other.

"You-" Carrie began to say before Oscar cut her words short by grabbing her face and pressing his lips against hers. Carrie's eyes opened wide before she settled into the kiss and tangled her fingers in his messy hair.

"I love you" he whispered pressing his forehead to hers.

"I love you too" She whispered back. Oscar sighed putting his hands over Carrie's that were resting comfortably on his neck.

Keri ran forward and embraced her sister. Dan put his arms around the two girls like a sort of group hug.

Blane put his arms out for Rose with a huge smile on his face. Rose ran into them and began to cry whilst Daisy ran to embrace Oscar. Eventually the group found themselves in a huge group hug. It lasted for a few minuets before they dispersed slightly.

The team arranged themselves onto the floor as Tom told the girls what they had been doing.

"Well Roskip made your DNA untraceable so we just had to use what DNA we already had, but ended up chasing a bunch of red herrings until we found you"

"So you've been looking for us for thee weeks?" Daisy gasped from her perch in between Blane's legs with his arms around her waist.

"Why are you so suprised? Did you think we were just gonna leave you?" Blane asked resting his head on her shoulder.

"No I just thought, I don't know, that you would have lost hope, or given up" Daisy sighed.

"We were never going to give up on any of you, we're family, and you never forget family" Blane said firmly, taking Daisy's hands in his own. She had almost forgotten how calm she was around him and how much she had actually missed him. It was the thoughts of him that had kept her going. Thinking of the reunion scene when she would see him again, but whatever she came up with was not as good as what had actually happened and she realized that sat there in his warm embrace enveloped in his hoodie that dwarfed her and looking at Zoe with her head on Dan's lap half asleep with him smiling at her moving her hair out of her eyes, that the team really were close as family, all thirteen of them.

"But why did you come running in screaming like someone had just been killed?" Carrie asked not moving her head off of Oscar's shoulder. Dan looked at Tom and they shared an expression that looked like they were in pain.

"That's the tricky part" Tom sighed.

"Has Roskip been taking DNA from you?" Oscar asked the girls.

"He's been taking samples of our blood everyday. Why?" Zoe asked sitting up and joining the conversation.

"What?" Dan asked grabbing Zoe's arm and rolling the sleeve of her hoodie up revealing puncture holes in her arm.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Tom asked eyes glazing over with tears.

"He had like ten big guys holding us back there was no way we could've fought back" Aneisha mumbled.

"Anyway, the spypod is picking up a specimen that is somehow all of your DNA combined, it's what we think Nesrisah Roskip was trying to create before he was apprehended, only we think he succeeded" Tom allowed the rest of the team to digest this blow.

"Frank Lenny and Stella told us that the Mastermind was never human, he was a clone made by Roskip. We think that the Mastermind was a superhuman created from the top KORPS agents DNA. Roskip extracted the desired traits from the agents and converted them into a superhuman, Roskip was the leader of KORPS" A deafening silence followed Tom's words.

"That's why KORPS worked so hard to restore him" Aneisha looked like someone had slapped her in the face.

"Yes" Dan said simply.

"With Roskip in prison it would've been impossible to create another Mastermind... until now" Keri finished.

"Roskip has been using your DNA to create a new Mastermind. This specimen will have physical ability from Carrie and Zoe. The intuition of Daisy and Neesh and Rose's intellect- plus the DNA will be tampered to make it practically indestructible" Tom had his head in his hands.

"This is all my fault" Blane sighed a single tear escaping his eye. "If I hadn't fallen down that hole then you wouldn't have been taken and Roskip would never have been able to achieve this"

"No, no it isn't" Daisy said looking up at him and putting a hand on his cheek to wipe his eyes. Blane gently clasped her wrist and kissed her hand.

"We didn't want you to leave this room in case you stumbled across it" Tom said apologetically.

"So Nesrisah Roskip had created a new Mastermind out of our DNA?" Rose looked outraged.

"Yes" Oscar sighed.

"Wait a minuet" Rose said.

"Do you have a pen and paper?" She asked Tom.

"Um, yeah" Tom said pulling out the whiteboard pen and a leaflet he had picked up from the Cafe.

Rose took them from Tom and wrote "Nesrisah Roskip" On the back of the leaflet.

"What are you doing?" Daisy asked.

"Roskip said that he was shocked that MI9 were so weak and that he, and I quote, "Practically spelt it out for them and hid the clue in plain sight". What if he literally meant it?" Rose said circling the "I" in Roskip.

"Now rearrange the letters without the "I"" Rose said. The teams eyes widened at the words that Rose had written on the page.

"KORPS has risen" Tom gasped as Rose help up the paper.

"I is left alone" Blane shouted. "As in the I that's left over" Blane put his hands over his forehead.

"Rose you're a genius!" Carrie gasped.

"Roskip was the original head of KORPS" Oscar looked terrified.

"We have to tell Frank" Zoe said putting her communicator to her ear...

**I TOLD YOU!**

**Well now you know why his first name was so messed up hehehe**

**Whatever see the plot thicken deeper still in the next chapter.**

**That shall hopefully be up soon.**

**Thanks**

**ily**


	8. Chapter 8: The Girl

**Hey guuuurl!**

**I missed you. This chapter is naff. Too bad. Next one will be much better.**

**Please R&R it makes me smile and makes my day 1000000000000000000000000000000000000x better- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: Don't own owt**

Chapter 8  
>"What do you mean he's the head of KORPS, the mastermind was the head of KORPS" Frank asked frantically.<br>"His name, it's an anagram of "KORPS has risen" but there's one "I" left over" Carrie explained.  
>"Oh my God" Lenny gasped.<br>"You have to stop Roskip... NOW" Stella shouted ending the call.  
>"Jesus, someone's not very happy" Blane said in a cocky tone.<br>"C'mon Blane, she's under a lot of pressure" Daisy scolded as they made their way down the corridor.  
>"What was that?" Frank demanded.<br>"What?" Stella shot back.  
>"Why did you snap at them like that?"<br>"They were wasting time" Stella said simply.  
>"They're the one's in their doing their jobs and risking their safety!" Frank snapped.<br>"And are we just going to sit here!? We have no idea how dangerous he is!" Stella screamed.  
>"Stella, just, calm down" Frank smiled placing a hand on her arm.<br>"I'm sorry I just-" She began.  
>"Hey" Frank pulled her into a hug. "You don't have to apologize and you never have to explain to me" He said nothing. He didn't need to. They just stood in silence for a few minuets enveloped in each other's arms as Lenny smirked from the other side of the table.<br>"Um guys" Lenny said with a cough after a while. "I think we need to go help them" He said voice slightly on edge.  
>"Why? What?" Stella asked the same amount of nervousness in her voice as Lenny.<br>"Look" Lenny pointed to the green dot that was now moving down the corridor toward the blue and red cluster of dots that were the team.  
>"Oh my God" Frank gasped.<br>"Team? Hello?" Lenny asked putting a headset on.  
>"Hey Lenny, what's up?" Daisy replied, Lenny could here the smile in her voice.<br>"Daisy, oh thank goodness you're safe, now listen, the new mastermind is heading straight toward you!" The tension in Lenny's voice was reaching breaking point.  
>"Right, um, well, what exactly do you want us to do?" Daisy asked sounding more and more stressed out every second.<br>"Run, get away from it, we're on our way" Lenny said ending the conversation and hobbling over to the lift Stella and Frank following him closely.  
>"What did he say?" Oscar asked. Before Daisy could answer Roskip came walking around the corner along with several other guards that looked as if they were protecting someone.<br>"Um... Run" Daisy laughed as she and the rest of the team ran down the corridor.  
>"Foolish people" Roskip cackled as he slammed his hand into a red button on his remote. The five girls cried out in pain, tripping over their feet and collapsing to the ground. Before the others could stop to help a set of heavy metal doors slid out of the wall and separated the team once again.<br>"ZOE!" Dan shouted at the top of his lungs.  
>"DAN" Came a muffled scream from the other side of the doors<br>"Not again!" Dan said in defiance taking the deodorant out of his pocket and cutting a hole straight through the metal. Roskip looked scared for a second before an evil grin spread across his face.  
>"It seems that I overlooked how powerful love is" He said with a chilling laugh.<br>"More powerful than you'll ever be" Blane growled stepping forward.  
>"Ah ah ah, not too close" Roskip said waving his contraption. "Or maybe you would like to have your body reshaped, twisted stretched, I don't really have control" His smile grew and Blane could a sinister glint of pleasure deep in his grey sucked air through his teeth making a sickening crackling sound before laughing.<br>"Let them go" Tom said his voice suddenly full of authority. Roskip laughed.  
>"No" Tom could feel is temples pulsing.<br>"We know who you are! The original head of KORPS!" Keri stepped in sensing the anger boiling off Tom.  
>"Very clever" He grinned widened further "But that's another story"<br>"No you tell us about it right now" Oscar demanded.  
>"All in good time but fort I want you to meet someone very special" Roskip shouted something in Russian to the guards and they moved out of the way.<br>All the teams eyes widened as they saw the girl stood before them. Her hair was a the fiery auburn of Zoe's but her eyes were the deep sea green of Daisy's. She looked terrified as she stared at Blane who had dropped to his knees, her gaze began to flash around to every member of the team finally stopping at Daisy. She turned her head to the side, she seemed transfixed on Daisy. Daisy jumped slightly when her gaze moved to the hole that Dan had blasted through.  
>"The laser heat to blast trough that must have been over 100 degrees to burn through a six inch metal wall that fast" she blinked innocently her eyes seeming brighter when she opened her eyes.<br>"My name is J.4.J.3.5.S"  
>"So you discovered my secret, it only took you 15 years" Roskip grabbed the girl's arm as she began to wander toward the team revealing the green mark on her arms.<br>"I created J.3.5.S. using all of your DNA, but then again you probably already knew that, I won't waste my breath, she is now a weapon"  
>"She's just a kid!" Daisy shouted at him.<br>"No, she is a clone, just like you two mutants" Roskip snarled at Keri and Zoe.  
>Dan began to step forward but Keri caught him and pulled him back.<br>"She is an innocent and you are raising her to be a monster" Rose said her voice full of hatred and disgust.  
>"No she is a clone!" Roskip was loosing his patience. He spoke in Russian to the KORPS agents and they advanced on the team.<br>"God I have missed this" Roskip laughed as he led the girl away and the agents prepared for a fight.

**Whatboom!**

**See naff**

**whatevs**

**next chapter coming soon**

**please R&R **

**Thanks**

**ily**


	9. Chapter 9: Pulse

**Hey there people!**

**Here is a brand new chapter for y'all**

**So imma get straight to it**

**Here is chapter 9**

**Please R&R and enjoy :)- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own noffink but da ploooot**

Chapter 9

The KORPS agents swarmed forward and once again Oscar fired the pen knocking the majority of the agents over. The others stopped in their tracks, the agents took the opportunity and ran forward.

Blane slammed his fist into one of the agents faces, and when another agents ran toward him he ran up the wall doing a neat back flip off of it and landing behind the agent and using the five finger freeze on him.

Oscar knocked the two out that were running toward him by lifting his fists up causing them to run into them. Tom managed to knock out the rest of the agents with another quick blast of the pen.

"Hoo" Dan laughed with a little shake.

"Come on we have to save that girl" Aneisha sighed running down the corridor toward where Roskip and the girl went.

The team turned the corner and ran straight into three people.

"Frank!" Keri cried hugging him. "Stella, Lenny! What are you all doing here?" She asked.

"We were looking for you" Stella sighed smoothing her uniform. "We thought you might need help"

"Were good, but now you're here we need to tell you something" Daisy said awkwardly giving Blane a reluctant look.

Rose recited the story of the girl and Roskip as they made their way further into the depths of the Cafe's underbelly.

"She said her name was J.4.J.3.5.S"

"My God, we have to resc- I mean take her with us" Stella said.

"Why can't we call it a rescue?" Carrie asked.

"Because it isn't really rescuing her if this is where she was, um, "born"" Daisy said pointing the tops of her fingers as she said the word born.

Keri tilted her head to the side slightly and gave Daisy a look that said "Oh all alright".

"We need to get there and take her, and fast" Tom said running down the corridor ahead of the people following the spypod. Blane ran with him.

When they got there they burst through the door and saw Roskip connecting some sort of contraption to the girls head.

"What the-" Roskip began before Blane ran forward and knocked him backwards. He stumbled over the wires strewn across the floor and backwards onto the floor.

"Don't worry we're here to help you" Rose said taking the contraption off of her head.

"Okay" The girls sounded quite scared but she cooperated.

"No" Roskip shouted jumping to his feet and picking up some kind of gun, he pointed it at the closest person to him: Keri.

"NO" Dan shouted running forward and pushing her out of the way. The electric current that shot out of the gun hit Dan and made his whole body vibrate before flying backward and knocking Blane into the wall.

"DAN" Zoe shouted running toward the head on the floor. "Oh my God" She shook Dan's shoulder's trying to wake him up, his body was limp on the floor. Oscar had moved faster than greased lightening toward Roskip and held him back.

"Shite" Blane sighed sitting up and putting his hand to the back of his head and saw the blood on his hand.

"Oh Jesus" Daisy cried dropping to his side. "Are you okay" She went to look at his wound, the stabbing pain in the back of his head told him that it was worse that he thought.

"I'm fine" Blane said slapping her hands away. "I think we should be worried about Dan"

Zoe was shaking his shoulder's furiously but Dan wasn't waking. Oscar crawled forward and felt for a pulse.

"Steady pulse" He said.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Frank said putting the spypod over his chest.

His heartbeat was dropping quickly.

"I can reprogram the gun but I need more time than he has!" Rose cried fumbling with the gun like contraption.

"He's not breathing!" Stella shouted her voice breaking.

"Rose do what you have to do" Keri said beginning to perform CPR on Dan. She put her lips to his and began to fill his lungs with her air. Zoe held his hand and cried whilst Rose rapidly reprogrammed the gun.

After what felt like years Dan still wasn't breathing and Keri was out of breath too. An evil grin broke out across Roskip's face and he began to laugh.

"You are too late!" He screamed just as rose had finished with the gun. She dropped to Dan's side just as Keri pulled away a final time and Dan gasped at the fresh oxygen filling his lungs.

Zoe stroked his hair as Rose pointed the gun at his chest and pulled the trigger. A gentler pulse of energy shot from the end and Dan shot up and pushed his hair, that was plastered to his face with sweat, out of his eyes with a huge sigh.

"Are you okay?!" Zoe asked him crawling over to him.

"I'm fine" He said pulling her into a hug. "Thanks" Dan smiled at Keri hugging her too. There was a grunt from where Oscar was stood and when the team looked up Oscar was bent over clutching his stomach and Roskip was no where to be seen.

"What happened?" Lenny demanded.

"I don't know something hit me in the stomach and then he was gone" Oscar moaned walking over to the rest of the team.

"Oscar could you please be a littl-"

"Enough. It's done, in the meantime we should probably do something about" Tom cocked his head toward the girl who was stood patiently waiting.

"Hey" Aneisha said walking up to the girl. "So what's your name?"

"I already told you, my name is J.4.J.3-" The girl began,

"No no no no no" Aneisha cut her off she rolled her sleeve up and saw the marking ran around her forearm. "I mean your real name" Aneisha covered up the J.4 of the marking leaving behind the J.3.5.S.

"How about Jess?" Tom asked noticing what Aniesha was doing. The girl though for a second her bright green eyes shooting all over the room.

"Jess? Yes. I like that" She smiled.

"So how old are you?" Blane asked. Daisy punched his arm.

"Well technically I've only been alive for abut two hours but the stem cells that I am made from have been frozen since before the mastermind was arrested. So technically I am fifteen years old" Jess shrugged.

"The who?" Rose asked confused.

"The mastermind"

"Do you mean the mastermind killed?" Frank asked.

"No" Jess said calmly. "I meant arrested, you know the mastermind, the guy you've spent like three weeks trying to find" Jess raised and eyebrow at the confused team who stared at her blankly.

"Roskip?" Blane said holding a handkerchief to his split head.

"Yeah, Nesrisah Roskip: The Mastermind" Jess said.

"You mean to tell me that Roskip was The Mastermind?" Oscar asked

"Well, um, yeah, at least that's what I've been told to call him" Jess shrugged.

"So what are your names?" She asked in a bubbly tone completely unaware of the bombshell she had just dropped onto the team...

**So that's that.**

**Next chapter coming soon**

**Please R&R**

**Thanks**

**ily**


	10. Chapter 10: Give it to Her

**I haven't updated because I was working on a Blaisy AU story (life for real this time) So once this story is finished that will probably be up. Anyway back to this story.**

**I don't know why I did this I hate myself I'm sorry!**

**Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything from the show, I just own the plot. Please don't kill me!**

Chapter 10

"So, it's Blane, Daisy, Rose, Dan, Zoe, Keri, Tom, Aneisha, Oscar, Carrie, Frank, Stella and Lenny?" Jess asked for the four hundredth time.

"Yes" Blane sighed.

"Okay I'll remember that" She said firmly.

"Finally" Blane muttered under his breath.

"Anyway moving aside from names, I think we need focus on finding Roskip" Rose piped up.

"Come on Jess, you've got to help us out, where would he be?" Oscar asked popping his head around another door.

"Well, there's always the labs, or the rec room or the... um..." Jess trailed off.

"Or what?" Lenny asked.

"The, um, the, um... security room, and if he's there then he can control all of the security systems and see exactly where we're going" Jess sighed pointing up at the security cameras that littered the corridor.

"Fabulous" Tom said sarcastically.

As the word rolled off of his tongue the light above them exploded showering the team in sparks.

Zoe let out some kind of angered moaned.

"I am so sick of this" Keri sighed as they began to follow Jess toward the security room.

"This way" She shouted.

"Jess wait" Frank shouted, her considerable physical ability was hard to keep up with.

"She gets that from you" Dan moaned to Zoe who stuck her tongue out at him in response.

The team managed to keep ahead of the exploding lights until Roskip seemed to pick up on what they were doing and went for something more drastic.

The whole corridor began to shake and two huge cracks formed in the ceiling above them.

"RUN" Stella commanded the whole team as the ceiling began to crumble and stray peices of ceiling fell.

A huge block of plaster fell toward Carrie. Oscar pushed her forward so that it landed behind her. He was stopped in his tracks and tumbled over the piece. He scrambled to his feet, but had fallen behind the rest of the team.

There was an almighty rumble as the wall at the end of the corridor started to collapse. The majority of the team made it past the wall.

"OSCAR" Carrie screamed just as the wall collapsed. He slid on his hip and just made it under the wall as it smashed against the floor. Carrie flew into his arms and hugged him so tight he thought his ribs would break.

"D-d-don't ever do that again" She sobbed.

"What? Stop the woman I love from getting killed?" Oscar asked a happy grin on his face. Carrie shook her head, grabbed the collar of his hoodie and sent her lips crashing onto his. Oscar put his hand on the back of her head and kissed her back.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I don't need a reason" Carrie shot at him dragging him to his feet as they heard another rumble and it started to rain plaster once again.

"I don't understand love" Jess said scrunching her face up deep in thought.

"You never will if you don't move" Daisy said grabbing her arm and dragging her along the corridor.

The team spent the next few minutes dodging the giant slabs of plaster that rained from the ceiling.

"It's just around that next corner" Jess shouted over the rumble of the ceiling falling.

"WATCH OUT" Blane shouted pulling her back as a piece of plaster twice as big as the rest landed exactly where Jess had been stood, this started a chain reaction of falling plaster. Blane pulled Jess away as a cloud of dust formed in the air. Once the dust settled there was a wall separating Jess and Blane from the rest of the team a tiny whole right at the top was the only connection between them.

"Are you okay?" Lenny's muffled voice came from the other side of the wall.

"Oh we're grand" Blane shouted sarcastically slamming his shoulder into the wall trying to shift the wall.

"Listen. we'll go ahead and stop Roskip" Stella shouted.

"Okay" Blane shouted his voice wavering.

"Blane" He recognized the voice as Daisy.

"Yeah?" He asked trying to control the unshed tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes.

"I- I love you" He heard her shout.

"I love you too" He shouted back.

On the other side Daisy nodded and backed away from the wall and followed the others around the corner.

Back on the other side Blane ran his hand down the wall.

"You- you saved me?" Jess was shocked.

"Of course I did, you're one of the team now" Blane smiled warmly. "I never liked the number thirteen anyway"

Jess laughed and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Blane wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

"Well this is all very cosy" Someone with a strong Russian accent said from behind them.

"You" Blane screamed walking straight up to Roskip and slamming him into the wall by the neck. Rather than looking scared Roskip smiled. Blane realized that something was wrong too late. He felt something sharp penetrate him stomach. He looked down and saw Roskip's hand covered in his own blood, Blane could make out the handle of a knife clutched in the blood soaked fingers.

"BLANE" Jess shouted her eyes filling with tears.

Blane's eyes almost popped out of his skull as Roskip twisted the knife in his stomach.

"Night night" Roskip laughed kicking Blane and he fell to the floor a sickening pop as the knife came out of Blane's stomach.

"You, with me" Roskip said pointing the knife at Jess.

"Or he dies...well... quicker" a psychotic smile on his lips.

"Okay, just let me talk to him" Jess demanded. Roskip nodded slowly.

Jess dropped to Blane's side, he was wheezing and clutching his stomach the blood was running at a terrifying rate.

"I'm so sorry, Blane" She sobbed. Blane shook his head and reached into his pocket.

"Give... Daisy" He managed to splutter putting a box in her hand.

"Okay" Jess sighed. Blane wiped her tears away.

"Go" He said his head falling against the wall. "I'll... be... fine" He nodded pushing her away with surprising force.

Roskip dragged her away, she didn't even get the chance to acknowledge the ring inside the box...

**I'm sooooo sorry, I didn't mean to! (well I did...)**

**Please R&R**

**Thanks**

**ily**


	11. Chapter 11: The Death of a Friend

**So I can guarantee that all of you will hate me at the end of this chapter.**

**for real.**

**so yeah whatever you can tell me how much you hate me in a review. It would still make me smile- Hannah.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

Chapter 11

The second they got to the security room Daisy could sense that something wasn't right.

It was untouched except for a note on the desk in the center.

Dan walked over and picked it up and read it aloud.

"Gotcha...hishom ros duliay!" Dan turned it over with a confused expression on his face.

"Is it Russian?" Carrie asked Oscar.

"No" He said confused.

"Or another anagram" Zoe shrugged,

Tom sighed grabbed the paper and rewrote the words out.

"Gotcha... or should I say him?" Tom was stil just as confused.

"What?" Keri asked confused.

"Blane" Daisy said weakly stepping back. "He means Blane"

"Daisy you don't now that" Rose said.

"Well I'm not waiting any longer to find out" She shot back snatching the deodorant out of Lenny's hands and storming out of the room.

Blane had his hand's pressed against his stomach. He had his hands covering the deep gash to his stomach. His fingers shook accidentally and blood spewed from between his fingers

He didn't want to think what he looked like. Probably white as a sheet with dark circles around his eyes. He looked down and saw that his sleeves were wet with blood down to his elbows and halfway down his jeans. He didn't dare move his hands away from the wound, but he could tell from the amount still escaping through his clenched fingers. He couldn't keep this up much longer.

"Daisy wait, that's not safe" Stella tried as Daisy cut a hole in the wall of plaster. As she finished the plaster that she cut around collapsed and the team made their way through the hole.

There was a shrill sound of someone crying. Rose saw when she got through the gap that Blane was lent against the wall soaked in blood. Daisy dropped to the floor trying to suppress her sobs. She crawled toward him and moved his hair out of his eyes.

"What- what happened?" She stuttered.

"Ros- Ros... Roskip" Blane laughed. "Turns out he's handy with a knife"

"Oh babe" Was all Daisy could say.

"Daisy... listen to me..." Blane sounded so weak, none of the team had ever seen him like this.

"You... have...to help... Jess" Blane sighed as Dasiy supporting his head to stop him slipping away.

"Roskip... took... her"

"But what about you?" She asked.

"I'll bleed... out" He laughed. "Don't... worry about... me" Blane was getting paler by the second as more and more blood trickled between his fingers.

"No" Daisy cried as the whole team stood in silence.

"I.. love you" Blane managed to say.

"Don't you dare say that" Daisy told him sternly

"Daisy" Blane started.

"No" She said firmly silencing him.

"Just... go... find Jess... please" He begged.

"Okay" Daisy kissed his forehead. The kiss lingered and Blane embraced the warmth of her lips for this could be the last time that he felt them.

Daisy got to her feet and walked away.

Blane didn't look at the rest of the team.

"Look after her" He whispered.

The team nodded and followed Daisy. They didn't talk they didn't say a single word as they made their way down the corridor following the DNA tracker. There was a bloody hand print on the wall, the team silently knew that it was Blane's blood that was on the wall but they didn't confirm it.

They all simultaneously snapped out of their mood when they heard a scream from the room at the end of the corridor.

"Jess!" Aneisha shouted bursting through the door. The sight before made their stomachs turn.

Jess' arms and legs were attached to a machine and the same contraption that was on her head before had been replaced.

"Let her go!" Dan ordered.

"Why should I?" Roskip laughed. "Did you like my little suprise?" He laughed sowing the team his bloody hands. The front of his coat was also splattered with blood as well as his sleeves practically dripping with the red liquid.

"I have to admire his dedication to you though" Roskip laughed.

"What d'you mean by that?" Daisy hissed.

"Well, he gave J.3.5.S this. On his death bed and still thinking about his love" Roskip laughed throwing the box to Daisy.

She caught it and her hands began to shake. Daisy flicked the box open and a diamond ring stared at her. And it was at that very moment Daisy realized that Blane wasn't going to make it through this day. A tear ran down her face slowly as she took it out of the box and turned it over in her fingers.

Blane laughed to himself as even more blood seeped through his fingers. He thought about Daisy opening the box and seeing the ring. She better like it. That ring had cost him a fortune. He pictured her crying in some fancy restaurant where he had got down on one knee and proposed the way he was supposed to. Not lay against the wall of the enemy's base bleeding to death whilst she would get out of here.

He wouldn't.

Daisy would survive this mission and she would move on from him and find someone else who would love him the way he had, maybe even better.  
>"It was always going to end like this Whittaker" Blane laughed. He moved his hands away from the wound and allowed the blood to run out of the wound. He grew weaker with every second that passed until eventually his eyes closed and his head fell against the wall and his breathing stopped...<p>

**So who hates me? *Every person in the world raises their hand***

**I thought so.**

**Whatever the worst part hasn't come yet. *Evil grin***

**Please R&R**

**Thanks**

**ily**


	12. Chapter 12: The Decision

**Hello, so you took Blane's "death" badly hahaha I knew you would.**

**So let's just get straight to the story should we.**

**Please R&R it makes me happy- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

Chapter 12

"Where did you get this?" Daisy asked.

"Is it relevant?" Roskip asked.

"Yes it is relevant" Rose piped up she could tell that Daisy was suffering.

"Blane gave it to me" Jess shouted breaking the silence. "He told me to give it to you"

"Silence" Roskip cut her off by slightly pulling a lever that was attached to the contraption that Jess was hooked up to. She let out an almighty scream and pulled desperately at her restraints.

"So here is my ultimatum" Roskip said sporting a grin. "I have created a devise that will heal all of Blane's injuries. It is a simple cell repair devise. It works by cloning the DNA around the injury and making anything that was damaged grow back healthy. Or you can chose to save the clone" Roskip laughed.

"Why would you bargain her? She's your life's work?" Stella asked.

"It seems that your team has made a huge impression on my "Jess" here. She isn't prepared to kill without a second thought. She is of no use to me as long as she feels something for you"

"We want to save both" Zoe said.

"Well I'm afraid, that is the whole point of an ultimatum, you can only save one" Roskip laughed.

Daisy couldn't stop looking at the ring. She had always known that she wanted Blane to propose to her but never knew that he had been planning on it.

"Daisy" Carrie said snapping her out of her day dreams.

"He's gonna die" Daisy cried more tears falling from her eyes.

"Daisy" Keri started taking a step toward her.

"No" She shouted running from the room.

"Daisy" Keri ran after her.

"I hate to rush you, but I need an answer" Roskip grinned.

"Save Blane, I'm even supposed to be alive!" Jess pleaded.

"I said silence!" Roskip snarled pulling the lever down even more making Jess scream even louder.

Daisy heard the scream bounce off the walls as she ran back toward where they had left Blane. She felt a pang of guilt, but if Blane was going to die she wanted to be there. She turned the last corner and saw his still lent against the wall. She couldn't see him breathing. She walked toward him and dropped to her knees.

"Blane?" She asked turning his head to face her...

"Please just save Blane!" Jess was crying now.

"If we save Blane we can still save her" Oscar whispered to Rose who nodded.

"I'll stay with Lenny, Frank and Stella" Rose told him, "You go"...

"Blane?" Daisy said a little louder trying not to cry.

"Daisy!" Carrie shouted running round the corner. She fell silent the second she saw Blane.

Daisy was about to release her flow of tears when Blane's eyes shot open and he began to retch. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

"Hey Dais" He laughed with another cough making more blood exit his mouth. He quickly wiped it away. Daisy gave a little scream and hugged him tighter than she ever had not caring that her cloths were getting covered in blood.

"I thought you were dead" She wept.

"Can't get rid of me that easily" He said moving her hair out of her eyes.

"Come on mate" Oscar said motioning for him and Dan to lift him up and carry him away.

"Okay" He smiled as they took each of his arms and took him back to the room...

"Why do you do this?" Rose asked Roskip as he prepared the machine for Blane.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Why do have to tear people's lives apart? If Blane dies then Daisy will never be the same, I will never be the same. Killing one person doesn't just effect them it-" Rose began.

"I know about loss and I know about love!" Roskip shouted.

"I know about her" Rose sighed. "Your wife, Viktoriya. She died in childbirth" Roskip looked at her with his eyes glazed over with unshed tears.

"He lived, didn't he?" Rose asked.

"My little Albert" Roskip's voice quivered as a tear ran down his face. "Only four months old when he was taken from me. He had his mother's little peepers, the nurses told me it was so rare for a baby to have such brown eyes" Roskip sobbed.

"His death changed me, why should we bother doing good things for other people when you could just... kill. End a life. See the ife leave their eyes as they look into yours and beg silently as you feel the blood tricked onto your hands" He looked away.

"You don't just kill though do you? You play around with them, why?" Lenny asked.

"I have been trying to create a living, breathing organism for twenty five years"

"You've been trying to recreate Albert" Frank said.

"No one can replace him in my life! I just wanted to prove that I could create something that would be used in a good way, but what is the point? I'm using her as a weapon"

"What if Albert could see you now?" Lenny asked.

"He can't he's dead, He would be Blane's age now, he would probably look very similar to Blane too" Roskip dried his eyes.

"Albert Roskip, Block E, Cell 209" Stella sighed.

"What?" Roskip demanded.

"He's alive, Nesrisah, held in an MI9 cell for burglary of the British Museum" Stella admitted. "If you heal Blane and let Jess go I'll take you to him, it's your call"

Frank looked at Stella eyes almost popping out of his head.

Just then the rest of the team clambered back into the room.

Roskip looked up at Blane his mouth hung open slightly debating whether or not to save him...

**Hehehehehe**

**I hope you enjoyed that. Sorry if you didn't. I tried my best.**

**Next chapter coming soon.**

**Please R&R**

**Thanks **

**ily**


	13. Chapter 13: The Lie

**'Sup peeps**

**I lost my memory stick that's why I haven't updated because I've been turning my house upside down to find it. So sorry about that *shrug***

**So here is Chapter 13 I hope you enjoy it**

**Please R&R it means a lot to me- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. Please don't kill me!**

Chapter 13

"Blane, this way" Roskip beckoned him over.

"Huh?" Blane mumbled looking confused.

"Hurry" Roskip prompted.

"Just go" Dan pushed him forward.

Blane limped over and stepped into the contraption that Roskip had set up.

"Don't panic, it will hurt" Roskip said clamping his hands to the back.

"Ah, man" Blane sighed before Roskip slammed a lever down and a bolt of electricity slammed into Blane making him writhe.

He screamed and pulled at his restraints.

"Blane" Daisy shouted running forward. Oscar had to jump to hold her back as she fell to her knees and began to sob hard.

Once the contraption cut out Blane's eyes opened as his chest fell and rose quickly. Roskip removed his restraints and Blane took a weary step out of the vat. He cried in pain and clutched his stomach.

"Blane" Daisy broke out of Oscar's arms and ran to embrace Blane.

"Did it work?" Dan asked.

Daisy lifted Blane's t-shirt up to reveal his stomach was in tack and the stab wound that had ripped his stomach open was no longer there. He stood up and stretched his back out making it crack.

"Jesus Christ I needed that" He sighed with a slight quiver. "So what did I miss?" He asked with a one sided smile.

Daisy looked up at him for a few seconds before bursting into tears and jumping into his arms. She buried her head in his shoulder as he spun her around.

"I thought I'd lost you" She sobbed.

"You're never going to lose me" Blane said slipping his hand into her pocket without her knowing and and taking the ring back into his hand.

"I have a very, very important question to ask you" Blane said getting onto one knee and taking her hand in his. Daisy wiped her tears away and looked straight into his eyes.

"Daisy Miller, I have liked you since the day I almost let you get killed by a cyber clone disguised as the Prime Minister. And I have loved you since the day we saved the world from an asteroid attack together. I have known you for half my life now, what do you say to spending the rest of your's with me? Daisy Miller, will you marry me?" Blane held the ring up and looked up at her expectantly.

Daisy's eyes filled with tears as she nodded.

"Yes" She was smiling now as the tears trickled down her face. Blane let out a sigh of relief and stood up. Daisy put her arms around Blane's neck and hugged him again.

"Not gonna lose me now" He whispered in her ear making her chuckle. When they parted Blane slipped the ring over her finger; it fit her perfectly. She kissed him lightly on the lips as a tear escaped his eye.

"Blane Whittaker are you crying?" Tom asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Wouldn't you if you had to put up with her for the rest of your life?" Blane asked quickly brushing the tear away.

"You asked!" Daisy hit his chest playfully.

"I have done as you asked" Roskip's voice cut into the conversation like a knife. "Now take me to my Son" He demanded pushing Jess at the team, she tripped and fell straight into Keri who pulled her away from Roskip as if he were some kind of airborne disease.

"One moment" Stella said taking Frank aside to tell him something.

"Why did I not know about Roskip's son?!" Frank demanded keeping his voice low.

"Because I lied" Stella admitted.

"What?!"

"Roskip's son is dead, but he's desperate, if we can get him outside then we will have him locked up again, for good this time"

"You lied what? No!" Frank objected.

"We have no choice" Stella said impatiently.

"How can you get his hopes up like that?! It's not right" He argued.

"Frank listen to me, I had to do something to stop him from killing Jess and Blane. I thought on my feet. I'm sorry, but if we want to stop him then this is the right thing to do" She said grabbing his shoulders.

"Not for my conscience it's not!" Frank moaned.

"He almost killed Blane, how can you defend him?!"

Frank recoiled, the realization of how awful the man was hit him.

"Fine I'll help, for Blane's sake"

They walked back over to the others.

"I want to see Albert" Roskip said losing his patience.

"Okay" Frank began.

Getting Roskip out was easier than expected. He practically ran out of the building. He kept prompting Stella with questions; "What does he look like?" "Are his eyes still so brown?" "Is he blonde like his mother or does he have my hair?".

Frank tried not to feel sorry for him. Every time he felt sympathy rise up inside him, he looked back at Blane and Daisy walking hand in hand her ring catching the light every now and again and his sympathy was replaced with anger.

Once they got outside Frank pounced onto Roskip and wrestled him to the ground.

"What are you doing?!" He screamed.

"Nesrisah Roskip, I am arresting you for carrying out illegal eugenics experiments" Stella said slapping a pair of handcuffs over his wrists.

"But-but-but- my boy" Roskip asked desperately looking at Stella for answers.

"He's dead" Stella said looking away.

"But-but- he's in an MI9 cell. You said-"

"I lied" Stella admitted.

Tears rolled down Roskip's face as he let out an almighty scream and pulled desperately at his cuffs.

The skin on his wrists split and blood trickled down his already blood soaked hands.

"NOOO" He wept as he fell on his side.

He let Lenny drag him away as the mentors let the team process the information...

**Sorry that was so short (I think the Blaisy made up for it)**

**I really do hope that you enjoyed that (hahahahahaha I was never going to kill Blane... ever...)**

**So next chapter will be coming soon**

**Please R&R**

**thanks**

**ily**


	14. Chapter 14: Apologies

**Hola Mis Amigos**

**I am happy and I don't know why... wait... I... don't... I'm not... happy...**

**Well now I'm in a bad mood.**

**Whatever... enjoy the chapter**

**Please R&R it makes me very very very very very happy (cheer me up)- Hannah**

Chapter 14

Stella sat in her office head in hands. The head of MI9 herself had told Stella that what she had done on that mission showed more bravery than running head on into gun fire, some people may have thought about doing what Stella did, but only a few would've had the guts to perform... So why did she feel so awful about it.

She knew exactly why.

Because every time she looked at Frank she saw pure disgust in his eyes. He could never forgive her for what she had done. Even if the man had killed a million people, Frank would never quite look at Stella in the same way. He never thought she was capable of something so... manipulative. He knew she had done some bad things in her time, but to trick a man who was only the way that he was because he had lost his wife and his son in less than a year, into thinking that his son was still alive had to be off the scale of what was acceptable. So as he was sat in his car driving to her office to tell her exactly how he felt about the situation these were the only things he could think about.

The more he mulled it over the more outrageous it seemed, but at the same time he was sympathizing will Stella. Once he actually got to her office and burst through the door without even asking he wasn't sure whether to apologize for giving her the cold shoulder or to scream at he.

"I know your mother was a bit of a handful but, I'm sure she taught you how to knock, Frank" Stella said not even looking up.

"Stella I- um" Frank began. She looked up.

"Yes Frank?" She put her pen down and lent on her hands under her chin. Frank looked confused for a second before he stood up straight and looked her right in the eyes.

"I don't know why I came here" He said with defiance in his voice. "I thought I was going to tell you how bad I thought what you did to Roskip was, and that I will never be able too look at the same and that I feel sick at myself for helping you. But then I looked at it from every angle and I changed my mind. I understand that we had no choice and that I understand that Blane would've died. And I'm sorry for making you feel like it was the equivalent of murder" Frank had tears running down his cheeks.

"Frank you don't have to apologize" Stella said standing up.

"Not that's the thing though. I do, I really do" Frank walked around her desk so that he was stood in front of her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did"

Stella wiped the tears that were on his cheeks away.

"I should've just..." Frank trailed off.

"Shh" Stella said as she pressed her forehead against his. "You don't have to explain to me" She pulled him into a hug.

"I really am sorry" He mumbled his voice muffled from her shoulder. Stella pushed him up to look up at him. His hands were still on her waist as he began to close the gaps between their faces.

Stella felt his lips press against hers and couldn't help but smile. His lips were familiar to her and she didn't regret feeling them against her own. She hadn't wanted to fall for him again. She thought she had closed that door of her life. She guessed not. She defiantly didn't mind opening it again.

When their lips parted she realized that she was crying with him.

"I love you" Frank whispered wiping her tears away.

"I love you too" She laughed kissing him again.

"So am I forgiven?" Frank asked her. She nodded her answer.

"Stella I was wondering if you could-" Tom began walking straight into the office.

"Tom?!" Stella shouted jumping away from Frank.

"Hey don't stop on my account I'll just, you know, leave you to it" Tom laughed walking out of the office.

"No Tom wait" Stella said. He popped his head around the door. "What did you want?"

"If I'm honest, I've completely forgotten" Tom laughed stepping back into the office.

"Well if you remember don't hesitate to call me" She smiled.

"Well, I don't know, you might be a bit busy tonight" Tom cackled running out of he building. They could still hear him laughing when they saw him getting into his car outside and driving away.

"Ah, Tom, we wouldn't be the same without him would we?" Frank sighed appearing beside her at the window.

"No we wouldn't" Stella closed the curtains in her office, took Frank's hand and left the room.

They got halfway down the corridor when Stella's mobile rung. She looked at the caller ID and sighed.

"Yes Tom?"

"I've remembered what I wanted" He sounded as he he had just discovered something unheard of.

"And what is that?" She asked.

"How soon can you book the day off work?" He asked.

"What for?" Stella was confused.

"So you can watch my ballet recital" Tom said sarcastically. "For Blane and Daisy. They want you there, I mean... If it were me and Neesh I wouldn't want you within 500 square miles... Bloody party pooper" Tom tutted.

"Want me where?!" Stella was rapidly loosing her patience with the boy on the other line.

"At their baby shower-"

"Right stop with the sarcasm and just tell me!" Stella scolded.

"They want us all to go round their for like... I guess you could call it a quiet engagement party" Stella could feel the shrug that he gave.

"Um, I'm free next Wednesday" Stella said.

"Righto then, I'll let them know... and by the way; there's no way I'm keeping your secret" And with that he hung up.

Stella shook her head and continued down the corridor with Frank...


	15. Chapter 15: Mrs Whittaker

**Well guys we finally reached the end. I don't really have any special thank yous this time, but a MASSIVE THANK YOU to everyone who read and reviewed it really does mean a lot to me. I can't put into words how much it means to me to wake up in the morning and see that you have taken time out from your day to read my stories and even better to learn that you reviewed.**

**I hope that you have enjoyed this story it has been a pleasure to write and I hope to read, but what do I know?**

**So for the final time on this story please R&R- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything from MIHigh, I just own the plot (Even if I've lost it). Please don't kill me.**

Chapter 15

1 year later

Blane ran faster than he ever had in his life. He thought that his pants would set on fire if he ran any longer. He reached the end of the building he was on the roof of. He whirled around and saw the enemy agents running toward him.

"Come on boys, I don't want to be late for the most important day of my life" Blane moaned. When the agents did nothing but carry on walking toward him.

"You asked for it" Blane laughed.

He ran toward the agents and jumped into the air, He slammed his feet into one of their chests and did a back flip off him he landed neatly on the ground as the agent crashed to the ground. He swang his foot across the floor and knocked a second to the ground. He stood up straight and slammed his hand into another's collar bone. He slammed his foot back wards and sent another toward the edge of the building. He began to topple over the edge. Blane lept across the floor and caught his wrist as he began to fall.

He pulled him over the edge. The man caught Blane by surprise and wrestled him to the floor. Bane's head was dangling over the edge.

"Come on man, if I'm late she won't bloody marry me" Blane snarled trying to stop the man from pushing him further over the edge.

"Whether she says yes or not is the least of your worries mate" The man replied. Blane sent his knee crashing up into his private areas. The man groaned and rolled over. Blane stood up and dusted his suit off. He twisted his belt buckled around and pulled the tin, but strong piece of string out of it and tying it around the pipe that was sticking out of the ground. He lept over the edge of the building and smashed through a window at full speed. He rolled across the floor and right at Stuart's feet.

"What the hell?!" He demanded pulling Blane up and shaking the glass out of his hair.

"Long story, no time" Blane laughed.

He opened the doors not caring about the fact that his cheek was cut. Stuart followed shaking his head.

A few minuets later the music blared up and Blane instantly tensed up. The doors were opened Daisy walked in. Blane turned around a huge grin on his face that Daisy returned as she waked down the isle.

Her dress was a simple white strapless one that complimented her curves but look respectable. Her hair was pinned up in a bun with her fringe left out and two strands of hair out of the bun. She arrived in front of him trying to control her smile. Blane took her hands in his own and that was all he could remember. The rest of the service was a blur all her did was look into Daisy's eyes and he remembered whispering a small "I do... always" And her smiling as she said the same and he also remembered her kissing him and pulling him out of her day dreams.

And as they swayed on the dance floor he couldn't help but let a tear escape his eye.

"Are you crying over me?" Daisy whispered into his ear.

"Yep" Blane nodded.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Before long every couple had joined the dance floor, even Stuart had offered Rose a dance.

Daisy collapsed into a booth and almost fell asleep.

"She worn out" Lenny asked sitting opposite Blane in the booth.

"Just about" He shook her making her wake up.

"I'm awake" She insisted.

"I think I need to get this one to bed" He laughed as she collapsed onto his shoulder again. "I think she had one too many as well" Blane gestured around the room to all the empty glasses.

Lenny sucked air in through his teeth. Most of the guests had left the reception already.

"Hey Blane, we're going to get off now" Dan shouted gesturing to himself, Zoe and Keri.

"Alright mate" Blane made a gesture that said Daisy was miles away as well that made Dan chuckle.

Blane stood by the door and saw off all of the team as they left. Carrie was drunk and told Blane how beautiful Oscar was and how much she loved him on the way out as well as hugging Blane. Oscar just shook his head and led her away.

"Seya Rose" Blane said hugging her.

"Daisy will have a headache tomorrow" Rose laughed. "Let her have a lie in"

"I intend to" Blane giggled.

"Seya mate" Stuart hugged him. "I'd stay and help you get her home but um..." Stuart trailed off.

"Don't ware yourself out when you get home if you... know what I mean" Tom chuckled with a wink.

"TOM!" Aneisha scolded as she pushed him out of the door. "I'm sorry, have a good night" She said hugging Blane.

"I will" He said kissing her on the cheek.

"Well, I'll see you Blane" Lenny shook his hand and left.

"Come on then you" Blane said scooping Daisy up in his arms and leading her out of the reception.

"Blane" She mumbled halfway between sleep.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I love you" She mumbled.

"I love you too he said kissing her forehead "Daisy Whittaker"

The whole team were waiting outside for them.

"I think Mrs Whittaker is tired out" Frank laughed.

"I think so too" Blane whispered.

"Well I guess this is the end of a new chapter of our lives" Rose said.

"Mi high five to thee years?" Blane asked holding up Daisy's limp arm.

All thirteen of them joined hands.

"To three years" They said in unison.

"What?" Daisy stirred in Blane's arms before falling back to the lad of nod.

"Well then I'll you all soon" Blane said leading her away to an awaiting taxi. The said their goodbyes and dispersed. As they did they all felt a vibration in their pockets. It rose Daisy from her slumber as Blane set her down and handed her her communicator.

"Again?!" He moaned taking his own out of his pocket. "I had one today"

They turned to each other and exchanged knowing grins as they answered them in unison.

"Officer Tupper"

"Jones"

"Gupta"

"Zoe"

"Summers"

"Morgan"

"Stewart"

"Cole"

"Whittaker"

"Other Whitaker" Daisy laughed.

"Team, we need you again"

"When don't you?" Keri sighed.

"What's the mission?" Zoe asked.

"Well now there's a question" The head of MI9 laughed...

**Trilogy? You decide.**

**I loved that...**

**I'm sorry that was a pretty naff chapter, but I really did try my best. I hope it will suffice**

**Anyhow once again a huge thank you to everyone who reads and reviews It really does mean a lot to me :)**

**So for the last time,**

**Please R&R**

**Thanks **

**ily**


End file.
